Trust In Me, Trust Nobody
by Black Lightning Bulb
Summary: Orihime slinged some heavy accusations when Rin Rin took everyone away.  They just hit some people harder then others.  OrihimexIshida.


Set during the Bount arc (even if I don't like it too much) but I thought of it while watching. Also it switches between Ishida and Orihime, because I couldn't figure out which one I wanted the perspective to be from. The cuts are fairly clear though, so don't worry.

* * *

Trust In Me, Trust Nobody

"Calm down. It isn't definite that she was taken away."

Orihime's eyes grew wide in shock. She curled her fist in anger and spun around knocking Ishida's hand away. "No!" She yelled angrily. She registered the shock on his face, but she didn't care at the moment this was Tatsuki. This was her best friend that she had taken and he was telling her to calm down.

"Inoue-san—"

"I can't just calm down! Aren't you worried about Tatsuki-chan?" She asked angrily. Orihime tightened her grip on the purple arm guard. "Could it be that Ishida-kun is," Orihime stopped again. She had hurt him. She didn't mean it, but she couldn't take it back now. She couldn't trust any of them now. "I've had enough. Why did this have to happen?" She asked focusing on her friends. Ichigo looked shocked at her words, and Chad's eyes showed he was thinking the same thing as her. "Who is the fake?" She asked, taking steps backward, getting ready to bolt. "Tatsuki-chan… Tatsuki-chan… Give her back!"

Before she could leave Ichigo gripped her shoulders tightly. "Stop it Inoue." Ishida looked on, wanting to help. He wanted to calm her down, but he still felt the cold stab of her words on him. "You'll be doing just what the enemy wants if you start to doubt us." He watched as she seemed to believe his words. "Tatsuki is fine. I'll figure something out."

"Kurosaki-kun," and maybe that hurt the most. Ishida thought fleetingly. Not just the sting of her words but the sheer fact that she could trust Kurosaki more then she could ever trust him.

"No matter what, I won't let her be exterminated." Ichigo said desperately. Orihime believed every word of it. She needed to. Ichigo was a rock in an endless ocean. She needed to apologize to Ishida, but that would have to wait. For now she had to believe in Ichigo.

"So COOL, but I wonder if you can do that? Nothing will change if you don't find the fake." Rin Rin teased, lifting up the pink clock. "If you hesitate, then your friends will gradually start to disappear."

"It isn't time yet!"

"That's right. But now you understand that we're serious, don't you? There's one hour left till the time limit." She smirked. "Later!" And as all four ran to the window to see where she disappeared to Orihime could only think of two things. Who was the fake, and how would she be able to ever look Ishida in the eye after that blazing accusation.

Over the next few weeks, even if they weren't fighting the Bounto, Orihime couldn't find a way to apologize to Ishida. Whenever she seemed to catch him alone he would run off. Finally she caught up to him, pulling him into a vacant classroom in school. "Ishida-kun, what I said, it was out of order."

Ishida looked over her shoulder at the blackboard. He read the assignment that had been given to the kids a grade below them. He sighed, "Orihime-san I don't know what you are talking about." He did though. As much as he hated to admit it the cut was still fresh, it still bled freely. It came to him in sleepless nights and empty days of nothing.

Orihime looked down at her shoes, realizing that Ishida was still hurt. She had gotten him to call her Inoue, even if it was only for a few times when he was severely hurt, but she did. Or if not Inoue then Orihime. He was acting as if they had never been friends. He had been freezing out Ichigo to gain his powers back, but she wasn't a shinigami. He could technically talk to her. "Uryuu I-"

"Orihime-san, I have a meeting and I am going to be late. Please excuse me." He nodded his head stiffly and left a teary eyed Orihime standing in the room. Now whom was supposed to apologize to whom?

It wasn't until after everything that she finally got a moment with him. A few months after Aizen's demise were they able to be alone. It was actually an accident. Chad had invited them to a gig he was playing at a coffee shop on Main Street, and then Ichigo had invited everyone who had come back to his house. Keigo had already left, or been forcibly dragged out, with (by) Mizuiro, and then Tatsuki had gone into the kitchen to help Ichigo and Chad with burnt popcorn. "You can save the world, yet you can't make a bag of popcorn without burning the house down." She mumbled, rushing to the rescue.

So they sat there across the table. Ishida was looking at an imaginary spot on the wall while Orihime decided that the table was absolutely fascinating. Finally after what seems like hours she blurted out; "Uryuu sorry doesn't cut it!"

He raised an eyebrow, genuinely confused. "Pardon me Orihime-san?"

Orihime continued to stare at the table, feeling tears starting to well up. "I shouldn't have said any of that. I wish I hadn't. I should have known it never could have been you. It never could have been you. I'm so sorry."

She looked up teary eyed, but he had forgiven her a long time ago. Those tears were for him. "I should be the one apologizing. It was right of you to suspect that it could be anyone. After all that was the game." He looked her straight in the eye, trying to give a little smile. "I am sorry Inoue."

She smiled, tears starting to slide down her face. "You called me Inoue." Orihime could feel something deep inside start to stir. She stood up, walking over and sitting by him. "You called me Inoue." She repeated, tears dripping down her face faster, and her smile getting larger.

Ishida looked on, unsure of what to do. Was she sad of happy? "Inoue, what is wrong?" He asked, brushing her cheek in an attempt to get rid of the tears.

Her smile grew wider, and she leaned in to his touch. "I'm happy Uryuu. So, so happy."

His weak smile grew a little broader as Orihime's smile was infectious. He didn't know what came over him, but he leaned closer to her, narrowing the space. "Inoue, I would like the honor of being able to kiss you."

She giggled lightly at his request, closing the gap between them. They broke the kiss lightly, both of them blushing slightly.

"Eh, Ishida, your neck is red." Ichigo teased from the doorway while Tatsuki was trying hard to suppress her laughter.

Ishida stood up, feeling his blush deepen. "Inoue I must be going. I would like to know if you would like to go out to eat sometime though." His posture was stiff with nervousness and his blush deepened as he could hear Ichigo and Tatsuki's suppressed laughter.

Orihime smiled. "I would love to." She stood up too, nodding to the group in the kitchen doorway. "Thank you very much for having me over, but I am tired, and Uryuu said he would be happy to walk me home on the way to his apartment." She bowed, grabbing Ishida's hand and pulling him out the door into the night, followed by laughter. He was more wrapped up in the fact that she was holding his hand.

* * *

I figured Ishida would be the type of person to actually ask to kiss someone. I hoped you enjoy. When you're good to mama, mama is good to you. So please drop a review!!! 


End file.
